Vanellope von Schweetz
Mrs''' von Schweetz''' or Vanellope for short, is the deuteragonist of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. She is played by Sarah Silverman. She comes from the racing game called Sugar Rush and has the ability to teleport. When she first meets Ralph, she acts very rude to him, but in the meanwhile they become best friends. Official Disney Bio Vanellope von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." History Backstory Vanellope used to be princess of Sugar Rush when the game was first plugged in. However, Turbo, a character from an unplugged racing game, snuck into the game and disguised himself as King Candy, and then entered the games code and attempted to delete Vanellope from the code. When he failed, he transformed her into a glitch and locked up the racers and citizens memories of her. Marked a criminal and a mistake for her status as a glitch, Vanellope was forced to live in Diet Cola volcano, where she aspired to become a racer. Unknown to her, if she ever crossed the finish line, the game would reset and she would be princess again ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Vanellope was lounging in the candy tree forest when she saw Ralph crash his escape pod and get ejected into another tree. Ralph went looking for his medal, which he had lost, and met Vanellope. He states he is from the Candy Tree Department and is doing candy tree trimming. The girl started pestering him deliberately until she saw the medal. Believing it to be a gold coin, she raced Ralph for it and manages to get it before him. As she prepares to leave, Ralph, dangling from a double stripe branch, confesses he isn't from the Candy Tree Department and that the medal is his ticket to a better life. Unsympathetic to him, Vanellope leaves him dangling from the double striped branch, which soon disappears, causing him to plummet into the taffy swamp. Vanellope puts on a disguise and enters the kingdom, where the Random Roster ceremony is being held and the racers are paying their fees for the upcoming Random Roster Race in the form of gold coins. Vanellope blends in with them and throws in the medal just as King Candy notices her. When she is discovered, King Candy orders her to be arrested, but Ralph, covered in taffy, comes in and tries to force her to return the medal. Vanellope is nearly caught by him, but a giant cupcake lands on him and traps him. While Ralph is captured, Vanellope manages to escape in her scrap-made kart, the Likkity Split, but the other racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge, follow her with the intention of putting her out of the race. Vanellope is confronted by the racers in the junkyard, where she is fixing her kart. Taffyta tells her to back away from the race, but Vanellope refuses to, seeing racing as her chance to earn the respect of the other racers. The racers then mock her status as a glitch and start to destroy her kart, and Vanellope frantically tries to get them to stop, but is met with little success. Vanellope finally manages to pull Taffyta away, but is roughly shoved into a mud puddle. Ralph, who had just escaped, sees this and angrily charges at the racers, scaring them away. A dejected Vanellope acts ungrateful to him at first, but when she sees him break a jawbreaker, she forms a partnership with him; he helps her get a real kart, and she'll win the race and get back his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees. Vanellope and Ralph break into the kart factory to built a kart. They participate in a mini-game, but Ralph's super strength causes problems and the kart appears badly built. Vanellope, however, loves the kart anyway. They are interrupted by the arrival of King Candy and security. Ralph tells Vanellope to drive them away, but Vanellope nervously reveals she doesn't know how to drive. Ralph steers the kart by hand, and the duo escape into Diet Cola volcano. Having escaped, Vanellope shows Ralph her home in the volcano and reveals that she is ostracized and bullied by nearly everyone in the game, and can't leave because glitches can't leave their games. She figured that racing would earn her respect from the other racers. Ralph, sympathetic to her situation, having experienced similar treatment from the characters in his game, helps her learn how to drive, and she soon turns out to be a natural. The two set off for the Random Roster Race, but Vanellope briefly return to Diet Cola Volcano to get something. In her absence, King Candy comes and returns Ralph' medal, and tells him that her racing could result in her game getting unplugged, and her dying with it due to her inability to leave the game. King Candy leaves just as Vanellope returns. Vanellope gives Ralph a medal that says "To Stinkbrain:You're My Hero". Ralph tries to tell her she can't race, but Vanellope notices the medal and asks where he got it. Ralph says he was talking to King Candy, but Vanellope believes he sold her out for the medal. Hurt and betrayed, Vanellope says she can win the race without him and prepares to drive away, but Ralph picks her up and tries to tell her that she could die if she races, but Vanellope refuses to listen. With little options left, Ralph hangs Vanellope from a tree branch and reluctantly destroys the kart, much to her horror. A heart-broken Vanellope says he really is a bad guy and runs away, and a down-hearted Ralph returns to his game. Vanellope is later imprisoned in the fungeon. Ralph, however, notices her picture on the side of the game console and realizes she is part of the game, and returns to Sugar Rush. He torture's King Candy's assistant Sour Bill into revealing that King Candy turned her into a glitch and locked p everyone's memories, and reveals that her crossing the finish line will reset the game. Ralph frees Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the fungeon and asks him to repair the kart, which he agrees to. Ralph shortly afterwards frees Vanellope, and on the way to the race, explains the situation to her. By then, the race has already started, but Vanellope immediately catches up to the other racers. She has a brief setback when Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter light several cherry bombs to try to blow her off track. Vanellope, however, manages to glitch in front of the three, terrifying them and causing them to crash. With the other racers out of the way, Vanellope catches up to King Candy and passes him. While entering a cave, Candy catches up to her and rams into her kart, and then tries to attack her with her cane. As the two struggle, Vanellope glitches Candy and he reverts into his true persona of Turbo. Enraged, Turbo tries to ram her into a stalagmite, but she glitches away and exits the cave just as Turbo is consumed by an invading Cy-Bug. Vanellope nearly crosses the finish line, but a Cy-Bug swarm bursts from the ground and attacks, and Vanellope's kart is knocked off track. The swarm destroys the finish line, forcing Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix to retreat. While the racers and citizens escape into Game Central Station, Vanellope is unable to leave due to still being a glitch. Vanellope accepts her fate and tells Ralph to leave, but Sergeant Calhoun gives Ralph the idea to erupt Diet Cola volcano, which will attract the swarm into it. While Calhoun and Felix defend Vanellope from the oncoming attacks from the swarm, Ralph tries to punch the mentos into the volcano, but is attacked by Turbo, who has assimilated into a Cy-Bug. Vanellope watches as Turbo flies Ralph into the air and is about to run to them, but Felix holds her back. Turbo tries to force Ralph to watch as Vanellope is about to be mauled by the Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph escapes Turbo's clutches and plummets into Diet Cola volcano, sending all the mentos into the volcano. Vanellope glitches away from the Cy-Bugs and takes Crumbelina's kart, and drives into the volcano and rescues Ralph before he is incinerated by the volcano. The lava attracts the Cy-Bugs and Turbo into the volcano, destroying them and saving Sugar Rush. Felix fixes the finish line and Vanellope's kart, and Vanellope crosses the finish line, resetting the game and restoring her status as princess. The citizens return and the their memories are returned. The racers apologize for their actions and are forgiven. Vanellope then reveals she doesn't wish to be princess and keeps her glitching ability, and announces she will be president instead. The arcade starts to open and Vanellope asks Ralph to stay, saying he could be happy in Sugar Rush, but he simply says he's already happy, having her as his best friend, and returns to his game. Vanellope later serves as the maid of honor at Felix and Calhoun's wedding, dressed in her princess dress, though she is clearly uncomfortable in it, and has invited the other racers as guests. It then turns out Vanellope has become a favorite among gamers due to her glitching abilities, which allows her to teleport past other racers, achieving her dream of racing. It is then shown that Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun have multiple game-jumping adventures after the arcade closes. Personality Vanellope acted feisty and bratty to Ralph when she first met him, unsympathetic to his situation initially and acted ungrateful to him when he scared away the racers bullying her. However, it turns out treatment from the other racers has taken a toll on her personality. She eventually warms up to Ralph and forms a friendship with him. Their friendship is nearly broken when Ralph wrecks her kart, but she later forgives him when it is repaired, showing she is a very forgiving person. And despite the Sugar Rush Racers constantly tormenting her for years, she appeared to consider them friends, referring to them as "fellow racers" at one point. She is also very determined and strong-willed. Even after 15 years of bullying, she doesn't give up trying to become a racer in Sugar Rush. She also cares about her friends. When the Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush and she is unable to leave the game, she accepts that she is going to die and asks Ralph to get to safety. And when Ralph tries to sacrifice himself to erupt the volcano, Vanellope runs straight at the Cy-Bug swarm and is nearly devoured, but manages to glitch past them. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Children Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Movie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Teleporters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Females Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Princesses Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Racers Category:Successful characters Category:Rulers Category:Lovers Category:Mutants Category:Undead characters Category:Jumpers Category:Victims of kidnapping Category:Heroes who have lost friends Category:Police officers Category:One-man army Category:Friendly characters Category:Leaders Category:Unwanted characters Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Trash-talkers Category:Ill-tempered characters